


Sweet Summer Nights

by Notte_Nyx



Series: Changing Seasons [1]
Category: A Christmas Carol (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Hand Feeding, Insecurity, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notte_Nyx/pseuds/Notte_Nyx
Summary: Following the dissolution of his engagement, Scrooge wasn't sure what to expect when he entered into a sexual relationship with his business partner. It's different, for sure, but what's even more odd is the way he's noticing just how little has changed between them.
Relationships: Jacob Marley/Ebenezer Scrooge
Series: Changing Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Summer Nights

Scrooge was usually inclined to roll his eyes when Jacob invited him out drinking. He didn’t see the point in wasting money to sit in the company of loud strangers. He couldn’t imagine that he was the target patron for the sorts of places that Jacob liked to visit anyway, based on the stories that he told.

He couldn’t say quite what had persuaded him to join this time. It could have been the slight pleading tone in Jacob’s voice or the soft look in his eyes, or perhaps it was the way that his house always felt a bit emptier when they’d recently parted. But he agreed and the utter glee that lit up Jacob’s face was a reward in and of itself.

As they walked down the street, Scrooge tried to keep pace with his friend, who was chatting animatedly about the experience they were about to have. Scrooge’s typical inclination was to stride through this part of London as quickly as possible but, as he had already admitted to himself, this was not a day for the usual.

He reminded himself to acknowledge Jacob’s words and nodded as he spoke, though he didn’t quite catch all the names being rattled off. The summer evening glow lit his face perfectly, and Scrooge hoped that his friend didn’t notice the way that he must have been gaping at him.

When they came upon the pub, Jacob opened the door for him and Scrooge found the gesture, small as it was, to be oddly touching. He inclined slightly in a teasing bow but proceeded through, indeed meeting a wall of noise and odor beyond even what he’d expected.

Feeling entirely out of place, he proceeded to the bar and took a seat, cautious of any sticky residue that his hands might encounter. The air was thick and tasted of smoke and sweat and old beer.

“God, Ben, you act like this place will infect you.” Jacob cuffed his shoulder lightly and Scrooge’s chest fluttered.

“It very well might. I’m holding you accountable if I wind up ill.”

“Of course you will. Don’t worry, I’ll be there to hold your hair back if you end up retching.” Scrooge was unfortunately endeared to the thought of him doing just that, minus the retching and he hoped his face didn’t give too much away. The noise level was merciful in that it allowed them to talk freely and that was one clear positive.

“I suppose I’ll trust you to order for me,” he said, noticing that the barkeep was approaching. “Though I hope my trust isn’t misplaced.”

“Has it ever been?” Jacob winked. “Relax.”

“I’ll do my best.” Scrooge leaned back against his chair, against his better judgement.

Jacob plunked down two coins and made the order. Scrooge supposed it only made sense for Jacob to pay, since he’d invited him, but some buried knowledge suggested that Scrooge was meant to get the next round.

“I know it’s a little rowdy in here,” Jacob offered, “but it can be good for clearing your head.”

“I’d imagine you’re right. The din does seem to die off, the more you get used to it.”

Their pints arrived and following a polite clink of steins against each other, Scrooge took a tentative sip. It was rather bitter for his palette, but it went down easy all the same.

“It’s nothing fancy, to be sure,” Jacob, “But it gets the job done.”

Scrooge nodded. That it certainly did, as the warmth flooding his body could attest. Nearly as warm was the hand that suddenly occupied his thigh.

“Are you alright, Ben?” Jacob asked softly. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“Perfectly fine, just taking it all in.” He was telling the truth, for once.

“I know this isn’t really your scene, I didn’t really mean to drag you out. Well, I did, but not if you didn’t want to come.”

“No, no, I did—I do! I suppose I’m just a bit unused to the setting. I do tend to hole up in my cave, as you know.” He rather urgently hated the idea that he’d offended or disappointed Jacob somehow.

“You do, which is why you need to leave it every now and again.” Jacob was still frowning, but seemed more satisfied with that answer.

The crowd at the other end of the bar was starting up a drinking song, and Jacob squeezed his thigh in anticipation. “Do you know this one? I think I remember the words.”

“Yes, it sounds familiar.” Something about sea and ships and love lost. Scrooge had a decent enough voice, and muddled through most of the words, but found himself grinning as their voices met in harmony. He could hardly hear them amongst anyone else, of course, but somehow that didn’t matter. Before long, he found himself raising his mug in cheer along with everyone else, Jacob’s arm resting comfortably across his shoulders.

They burst into comfortable laughter as the song drew to a close, Scrooge lowering his mug to the counter with slightly more force than he intended.

“Careful,” Jacob teased, looking at him fondly. “I don’t want to have to replace it because you don’t know your own strength.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it certain that my true power is a mystery to everyone including me,” Scrooge grinned, feeling terribly foolish but it the best possible way.

Jacob squeezed his shoulder gently and before Scrooge knew it, his mug was full again.

“I didn’t realize you could sing like that,” Jacob nudged him. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“I’m alright.” Scrooge grinned, flush with the compliment. “Sang in the choir for a few years at school.”

“No kidding? Why’d you stop?”

“Lost interest.” Scrooge replied tacitly, as if he’d practiced it. He’d long ago learned how to shut down those memories, lest he risk revealing them—revealing any weakness. “You’re not bad yourself. A benefit of your genteel upbringing?”

“Maybe.” Jacob laughed. “I’m just good like that.”

They enjoyed a comfortable silence as they sipped their pints.

“Thank you for, as you said, dragging me out tonight,” Scrooge offered softly. “Especially since I’ve turned down so many of your invitations before now.”

“I’m glad you came,” Jacob grinned. “I figured I’d crack your shell open eventually.”

“Does that make you an otter?” Scrooge teased, realizing as the words left his lips that they were not as clever as intended. “Prying open my shell?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Jacob laughed, eyes sparkling. “Finish that up,” he tapped the side of the mug, “the night’s still young.”

Scrooge drained his glass obediently, finding himself much more pliant than usually.

“Sounds like you’ve got plans for me.” The corners of his mouth twitched, teasing another grin.

“Oh yes, devious, devious plans. Come on.”

In the same way he had done all night, Scrooge followed.

“It’s a lovely night, don’t you think?” Jacob asked as they emerged back into the night air, the smell of summer a pleasant shift.

“It is. Perhaps we should enjoy it awhile longer. A nice walk perhaps?”

“You read my mind. Anywhere in particular you’d like to go?”

“I’d be willing to explore. Your selections have been sound so far.”

They had a rather lovely walk through backstreets of London and Saint James’ park, even someone as blasé as Scrooge couldn’t deny that the dusk was perfectly suited to it. Cooler, but still light enough to see easily. The sun was setting, painting the sky in all sorts of love purples and oranges, a rather lovely canvas if he was to be honest.

They chatted idly, comfortably; Scrooge remarking on gorgeous carriage horses and stubborn birds near under his feet, Jacob pointing out places he liked to frequent and new businesses in the area. Scrooge found himself paying surprisingly little attention to the particulars of their route, not counting his steps nor the streets.

He found himself doubly surprised, than, that they had stopped in front of a confectionery.

“What are we doing here, Jacob?” He asked, not feeling particularly motivated to combine two different vices today.

“I know you’re categorically opposed to enjoying yourself, but it’s perfect weather for ice cream. Come on, it’ll be my treat.”

Against his increasingly weak objections, Scrooge allowed himself to be led into the shop.

His eyes raked across small mountains of sugar, colorful and lacy like fine dresses. All so excessive and unnecessary and worst of all, expensive. But they did smell wonderful, if a bit overpowering.

“Gosh, Ben, you look like you’re about to start drooling. What looks good to you?” Jacob asked, the shop owner also looking at him inquisitively

“I’ll take the orange blossom, thanks,” he replied, feeling somewhat caught out. Jacob placed his own order and paid before making some commentary on the shop’s other offerings. “I’ve been wanting to come here with you,” he added, as he handed Scrooge the dessert, “and what day could possibly be better?”

“I certainly can’t argue,” Scrooge replied as he took a seat at the mercifully clean-looking table, “I’m glad you thought of it.”

And he was. The ice cream was unfortunately rather delicious and Jacob’s company was always superb.

“Want to try some of mine?” Jacob asked, holding the spoon up to Scrooge’s lips. It was honestly troubling how willing he was to be lead today, but he supposed it was just the way of things. Jacob hadn’t steered him wrong yet. Without hesitation, Scrooge swallowed obediently

“ _Mmmmmm_.” If his defenses weren’t already lowered, he’d have been ashamed to make such an undeniable sound of pleasure.

“Yes, that’s about what I’d hope to hear,” Jacob replied and Scrooge pinked faintly before offering his friend some of his own.

When they finally emerged from their decadence, the sky had grown much darker, just past dusky. They watched a flight of bats take off as they weaved their way back through the park, Scrooge chancing at holding Jacob’s hand in the inky dark. An effort, he found, that was returned enthusiastically.

Before long—far too soon, in fact—they were outside Scrooge’s door and he felt a sudden ache of disappointment. Childish for sure, the stubborn urge to not let the fun end.

“Thank you for a lovely evening,” Scrooge began, and in the safety of his dark street not yet lit by gas-lamps, he felt Jacob’s lips pushing urgently against his own. Full and soft and heavenly as they had been every time before, but now somehow more tender. More gentle. Perhaps that was simply Scrooge’s own fancy. He fumbled to return the kiss, feeling an unpleasant surge of neediness when Jacob finally pulled away.

“Goodnight, Ebenezer,” He nodded with a smirk in his voice, leaving Scrooge with one hand loosely on his doorknob and the taste of sweetness on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stalk me on my Scrooge RP Tumblr madeofflint if you want to see more of this content/content in this universe


End file.
